


Пять раз, когда Уолтер встретил Джесси, и один, когда сказал ему «прощай»

by romoonterra



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romoonterra/pseuds/romoonterra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первый раз, когда Уолтер Уайт встретил Джесси, тот был маленьким напуганным мальчишкой уже по уши в неприятностях.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять раз, когда Уолтер встретил Джесси, и один, когда сказал ему «прощай»

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Times Walter Meets Jesse and One Time He Says Goodbye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018436) by [behindthec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/behindthec/pseuds/behindthec). 



1.

Первый раз, когда Уолтер встретил Джесси Пинкмана, тот был маленьким напуганным мальчишкой уже по уши в неприятностях.

Некоторые вещи никогда не менялись.

Бейсбольный мяч разбил окно в гостиной субботним утром, но Уолт успел оправиться от шока и пулей вылететь на улицу, чтобы установить владельца. Три пацана лет десяти мигом похватали биты с перчатками и взобрались на велосипеды. Двое были порасторопнее, а вот третий отстал. На него-то Уолт и нацелился.

— Эй. Эй!

Может, бегать босиком по асфальту было не лучшей идеей, но все же Уолт успел поймать пацана за капюшон толстовки и крепко ухватиться за руль велосипеда. Двое его приятелей уже исчезли из виду.

— Ну-ка, стой, сынок.

Поразительно яркие голубые глаза мальчишки загнанно и недоверчиво смотрели на него. Видеть такое выражение лица у ребенка было неприятно, но, с другой стороны, что из него вырастет, если Уолт так просто спустит ему все с рук?

— Чувак, извиняй, это не я. Это Пит кинул мяч, как девчонка…

— Не важно, как это случилось, — спокойно ответил Уолт, отпуская пацана и его велосипед. — Но теперь ты должен мне новое стекло. Где ты живешь?

— Ага, так я и сказал левому мужику свой адрес. Вам-то че с того, где я живу?

Уолт закатил глаза.

— Мне нужно поговорить с твоими родителями, вот чего.

— Что?! Нет, им точно не надо знать. Может, я, не знаю, лужайку вам постригу?

Уолт выгнул бровь.

— Откуда мне знать, что ты вернешься?

Парень нервно огляделся по сторонам, словно еще думал, как бы сбежать, а затем открыто посмотрел на Уолта.

— Ниоткуда. 

Да что ты будешь делать!

— Хорошо, — уступил Уолт. — Могу я тебе верить?

Мальчишка сглотнул.

— Ага.

— Тогда приходи в следующую субботу, в это же время. Будешь стричь лужайку перед домом и на заднем дворе каждую субботу в течении месяца, и мы в расчете.

— Месяца?! Да бросьте, стекло не может столько стоить.

Уолт с трудом сдержал усмешку.

— От и до, три недели.

— Две.

— Три.

Парень покусал губу, размышляя.

— Лады. Но с вас хавчик.

— Идет.

Уолт протянул ладонь, и они пожали друг другу руки. Кисть у мальчишки была тонкой, но вот захват оказался жестким и уверенным, так что в голове Уолта пронеслось: «А ты не безнадежен».

— В половину десятого, — сказал Уайт, когда парень, отсалютовав на прощание, даже не оглянулся. — Эй! Как тебя зовут?

— Джесси, — крикнул мальчишка. — И хватит с вас.

* * *

— Ты опоздал.

— Да ладно, десять минут, че вы. Где газонокосилка?

 

2\. 

В школе у Джесси Пинкмана было слишком раздутое эго, полные карманы травы и слишком смазливое лицо, чтобы избежать уготованной судьбы.

Если ты стремный и худосочный, тебя будут бить. Если ты симпатичный и стройный, тебя будут называть педиком и бить. Лучше всего, если гены наградили тебя неброской внешностью и способностью не бесить людей.

Но это было не про Джесси.

Должно быть, это был его первый семестр, думал Уолт, пока бежал через парковку. Он не видел Джесси пару лет, с тех самых пор, как принимал участие в научной выставке в средней школе. Но даже когда Пинкман лежал на асфальте, а двое громил из сборной держали его и вяло колотили, Уолт просто не мог не узнать его по этим ярким глазам.

— Эй! Так, ну-ка разошлись… Я сказал, хватит! — зарычал Уолт, хватая МакКормика за рукав и отпихивая Карсона в сторону. — Что тут, черт возьми, творится?

— Простите, мистер Уайт, это не то, что вы подумали…

— Ага, вы тут вовсе не надирали мне задницу, — прохрипел Джесси, внезапно набравшись смелости и приподнявшись на локтях.

— Все заткнулись! — рявкнул Уолт. — Я не знаю и знать не хочу, с чего это началось. У меня есть все основания исключить вас двоих. Но где двое, там может стать и трое, — добавил он, выразительно посмотрев на Пинкмана.

Джесси в ответ закатил глаза и откинулся обратно на асфальт.

Уолт повернулся к МакКормику и Карсону.

— Я разберусь с вами в понедельник. А теперь по домам. Живо!

Их шаги стихли, и все, что осталось — это тяжелое дыхание Джесси, лежавшего на земле, и яркий оранжевый закат над футбольным полем. Уолт не знал, почему Пинкман оказался тут так поздно, да и не очень-то хотел узнавать.

— Вставай, — велел он, протягивая ему руку. Джесси вцепился в его ладонь и сжал ее почти так же сильно, как и четыре года назад. — Идти сможешь?

Джесси кивнул, поднявшись на ноги, и схватился за бок. На его лице и костяшках кулаков была запекшаяся кровь, еще немного Уолт заметил у него в волосах. Отпустить его в таком состоянии он не мог, по крайней мере, не убедившись, что Пинкман не упадет в обморок где-нибудь по пути домой.

— Думаю, мисс Хэмптон еще не ушла…

— Нет! — Джесси мгновенно застыл, испуганно глядя на него. — Не надо… пожалуйста.

— Джесси, тебе как минимум нужно…

— Нет. Только не к медсестре, ладно?

— Почему нет?

— Потому что, — Джесси огляделся по сторонам, на всякий случай определяя пути отступления. — Начнутся вопросы. Они все время… спрашивают всякое.

В груди Уолта сдавило. Он должен был… нет, он хотел узнать, в чем было дело, но лезть в это не стоило.

— Ладно. Идем.

*

 

Качая ногой, Джесси сидел на столе Уолта, пока тот искал в подсобке аптечку. Когда Уолт вернулся, Джесси перебирал карандаши в стакане. В любой другой ситуации он бы рявкнул на него, чтоб прекратил и сел на место.

Но Джесси вел себя тихо, что было непривычно и даже мило.

Уолт смочил бумажное полотенце в лабораторной раковине и осторожно прижал его к запекшейся крови на лице Джесси. Он уже ждал, что сейчас Пинкман отклонится и скажет, что сделает все сам, но тот сидел неподвижно, покорно и спокойно наблюдая за ним.

— Ну, — аккуратно начал Уолт, — и с какого перепугу те двое решили тебя избить?

Джесси бросил на него быстрый взгляд.

Без комментариев.

— Понимаешь, — продолжил он, — ребята вроде них… они не такие крутые, как кажутся. Как правило, унижая тех, кто слабее, они таким образом самоутверждаются.

— Ну ваще, спасибо, мистер Уайт. Теперь мне прям похорошело.

Рука Уолта застыла.

— Прости, я… не очень в этом разбираюсь.

— Да не надо ниче говорить. Они просто уебки из старшей школы. Плевать.

— Но не значит, что это справедливо или правильно, — возразил Уолт.

— И чо? Жизнь ваще несправедлива.

Внутри все сопротивлялось этой готовности Джесси принимать свою участь. На секунду Уолт представил себе, как учит Джесси давать отпор, но эта мысль быстро исчезла, едва он вспомнил свою собственную везучесть (или, скорее, ее отсутствие) в старшей школе. Да уж, он явно не Мияги.

— Старшая школа — отстой, — неожиданно для самого себя заявил Уолт.

— Святые слова, епт, — усмехнулся Пинкман.

— Но есть и положительная сторона. Всего четыре года — и пусть они могут показаться тебе вечностью, — но это все закончится, и ты никогда больше не увидишь этих… «уебков». Это уже кое-что.

— А потом будут еще. В жизни всегда полно уебков, мистер Уайт.

— Все так, но в какой-то момент тебя больше не будут бить всякие громилы просто за то, что ты увел у них девчонку, или из-за того, что ты ботаник или гей, или…

— Кто, бля, сказал, что я гей?!

Уолт выронил тюбик с антисептической мазью.

— Что?… Никто. Я не это…

— Потому что я не гей.

— Ладно… Хорошо. Это не важно…

— Один раз — не пидарас. Все экспериментировали.

Уолт мог подтвердить, но это к делу не относилось.

— Эксперимент — это хорошо, — осторожно заметил Уолт, разворачивая бинт, — по крайней мере, пока это безопасно.

— Пфф, я ж не дебил.

Уолт поймал его взгляд.

— Я знаю.

Уолт протянул ему бинт с мазью. Джесси прижал его к щеке и слез со стола. Он подхватил свою сумку и аккуратно закинул на плечо.

— Спасибо.

Уолт кивнул.

— Береги себя, хорошо?

Джесси слабо улыбнулся.

— Кто ж, кроме меня, будет это делать?

Уолт проводил Джесси взглядом до самой двери и неожиданно мысленно ответил ему: «Я буду».

* * *

3.

Джесси Брюс Пинкман записался на курс Базовой Химии. Уолт даже не знал, удивляться ему или нет.

С возрастом Джесси изменился. Не сильно, но, похоже, он совсем махнул на себя рукой, что совершенно не хотелось признавать Уолту. Его домашние и контрольные работы неизменно были исписаны едкими комментариями, но после двух двоек подряд до Джесси стало доходить, что он не старается.

Коридоры школы опустели и погрузились в полумрак, когда Уолт, наконец, отошел от шока после проверки контрольных работ второкурсников, а до слуха донесся стук в дверь кабинета.

— Открыто.

— Эй, мистер Уайт.

Уолт поднял голову и только секунду спустя осознал, где он и что он. Джесси, неуверенно улыбаясь, шел к нему. Одет он был в кои-то веки по-человечески, никаких безразмерных толстовок. Узкие джинсы, конечно, казались тесноватыми, да и вырез у футболки был слишком глубоким. Было ощущение, что Джесси сошел с билборда Gap.

— Что это на тебе? — нахмурился Уолт. Он слишком устал, чтобы церемониться.

Улыбка Джесси мигом пропала.

— Прости, в смысле… не слишком в твоем стиле. Но выглядит неплохо.

— Спасибо, — холодно ответил Джесси. — Вы заняты? Если что, я могу…

— Нет, нет, я закончил. Ты что-то хотел?

Джесси вдохнул и немного наклонился вперед.

— Слушайте, я знаю, что мои оценки… не фонтан. Но мне прям очень-очень нужно получить аттестат.

— Ну что ж, тогда тебе надо очень-очень стараться.

— Ой, да ладно, мистер Уайт.

— Джесси, если у тебя трудности, то я с радостью помогу тебе повторить весь материал после уроков, и…

— Просто я… У меня ваще нет на это время. И я думал… может, ну… есть другой способ?

Уолт выгнул бровь.

— Другой способ?

— Ну да, — Джесси дернул плечами, не сводя взгляда с Уолта. — Типа… Что-то такое, только между нами.

Уолт как-то проглядел, когда Джесси успел положить ладонь на стол в дюйме от его собственной. Казалось, он наблюдал за этим со стороны: Джесси пристально смотрел на него, быстро облизал губы, его пальцы осторожно дотянулись до руки Уолта.

— О господи! — Уолт распахнул глаза и резко отстранился, закрыв лицо ладонями. — Джесси…

Он почувствовал, как Джесси оказался ближе, почувствовал тепло его тела, пронизывавшую его дрожь, мягкое дыхание над ухом. Кожа онемела от прикосновений его пальцев. Джесси пах марихуаной, мятой и первозданным хаосом.

— Знаю, нам не надо этого делать, вся хуйня, но…, — Джесси опустил руку на колено Уолта, провел пальцами выше. — Но я заебенно умею, сами увидите.

Уолт вжимался в спинку кресла до тех пор, пока Джесси не убрал руку. Ни один мужчина не трогал его подобным образом с тех пор, как они с Грэтхен и Эллиотом… ладно, не важно, как это получилось, но тогда было очень даже неплохо.

Но Джесси… Джесси даже не мужчина. Он, прости господи, совсем мальчик.

«И твой ученик» — не преминул напомнить внутренний голос.

Уолт не собирался психовать по этому поводу. Не первый раз к нему подкатывали ради аттестата, и даже не первый раз это был парень. Нет, все нормально. Он взрослый человек. Черт возьми, единственный здесь взрослый человек.

Уолт глубоко вдохнул и взглянул на Джесси, не обращая внимания на смутную боль в груди. Пинкман выглядел, как побитый щенок.

— Джесси, ты правда настолько меня не уважаешь? И себя?

— Да чо вы, мистер Уайт… Я очень вас уважаю. Просто я… Блин, ладно, забейте. Простите.

Он встал, чтобы уйти, но Уолт инстинктивно поймал его за руку, но тут же отпустил, словно схватился за раскаленное железо, сообразив, как Джесси мог истолковать этот жест.

— Просто… Объясни, зачем тебе все это?

Джесси вздохнул.

— Мне надо побыстрее свалить от предков, понимаете? А моя тетка сказала, что пустит жить к себе, когда я получу аттестат. Типа, чтоб стимул был, все такое. Она вообще мировая, но тут уперлась и все.

— Так это же хорошо, Джесси. Ты должен получить аттестат. Что сложного в том, чтобы заниматься чуть усерднее?

Джесси разочарованно застонал и плюхнулся на стул.

— Блин, ну я просто не создан для этого, ясно? Я ваще ни на что не способен.

Уолт помолчал, обдумывая все сказанное, и затем выдвинул ящик стола. Он долго рылся среди бумаг, наконец, вытащил помятый лист с тестом, исчерканный красным маркером, и перевернул его.

На этой стороне была нарисована карикатура: голый Уолтер раскинулся на простыне с неожиданно точно нарисованной периодической таблицей и похабно обхватил губами длинную стеклянную колбу.

— Ох, епт, мистер Уайт, ну ладно вам… Ну эта херня ж просто чисто ради поржать. Это ж не унижения ради, просто скучно было на уроке. Без обид, окей?

— Джесси… Кроме шуток, действительно отлично нарисовано. У тебя талант. Ты никогда не думал о художественной школе? В Санта-Фе есть хорошие факультеты.

Джесси пожал плечами, откинувшись на спинку стула.

— Хрен знает…

— Ты не знаешь?

— В смысле, мои родаки… они ж хотят, чтоб я учился там, не знаю, бизнесу или типа того. Совсем не искусству, короче.

— Со всем уважением к твоим родителям, но какая разница, чего хотят они? Ты почти взрослый человек. Это твоя жизнь, тебе решать.

Но независимо от того, как он сказал, звучало это как поучение. Хотя, насколько он мог судить, Джесси был из тех людей, кто не в состоянии даже решить, что съесть на ужин, не то что выбрать будущую карьеру.

Уолт вздохнул.

— Слушай, возможно, химия — это не твое, я понимаю. Но ты даже не пытаешься развить…

— Развить свой потенциал? Так, да? Да что это ваще значит? И кто вы такой, чтоб судить о моем потенциале? А может, вы ошиблись? Может, я просто идиот?

— Не думаю, что ты идиот.

— Ну, как вы сказали, я «почти взрослый человек», — едко ответил Джесси, изобразив пальцами кавычки. — Так что не важно, что вы там себе думаете.

— Не важно. Однако важно, что ты сам думаешь. И главное, что через десять лет ты оглянешься назад и поймешь, что должен был попытаться.

Джесси смотрел на Уолта неотрывно, сражаясь со внутренним сопротивлением. Где-то там внутри механизм пришел в движение — после стольких лет преподавания у Уолта было на это чутье. Но любой механизм нуждается в уходе и обслуживании, и если Джесси не позволит ему…

Мгновение — и яркие голубые глаза Джесси погасли. Механизм остановился.

— Слушайте, я ценю ваши старания, все такое, — Джесси неопределенно махнул рукой, — но мне реально надо просто сдать, и все. Просто скажите, что мне делать.

— Стараться.

— Ну блин, мистер Уайт.

— Что ты хочешь услышать от меня? Остался последний экзамен. Сдай его, и все.

— Я не могу…

— Нет, можешь. Я могу помочь тебе после уроков или посоветовать хорошего репетитора. Или ты можешь сам собраться и взяться за ум.

Уолт приготовился к очередному раунду долгих выразительных взглядов, но он был уверен, что Джесси никогда не одержать победу в этих гляделках. На это требовалось много терпения, и, несмотря на многочисленные таланты Джесси, терпения среди них не было.

Джесси наконец отвел взгляд, поерзал на стуле, повозил ногами по линолеуму, поджал губы, взъерошил пальцами волосы.

— Лады.

— Джесси.

— Не, это… да пофиг, мистер Уайт. Спасибо, что уделили время.

Уолт проводил тощую фигуру Джесси взглядом, пока тот не покинул аудиторию, оставив после себя только запах старого сигаретного дыма. Уолт глубоко вдохнул, пожалел, что это сделал, и выдохнул.

*

 

Аромат сладковатого дыма наполнил легкие, когда Уолт шел через футбольное поле к своей машине. Он раздраженно поморщился. Сначала он получил непристойное предложение от одного, а теперь вот-вот поймает с поличным другого… Это точно не идеал пятничного вечера. Для Хэнка — может быть, но не для Уолта.

Он вздохнул и направился к полю, обогнув ряд зрительских трибун.

Да чтоб тебя…

Пинкман расположился на скамейках, откинувшись на верхний ряд и устроив ноги на нижнем. Двумя длинными пальцами он держал косяк. Приоткрыв рот, он выдохнул идеально круглое колечко дыма.

Джесси встретился взглядом с Уолтом, но, осознав, что прятаться поздно, просто опустил голову.

— Однажды тебя засечет кто-нибудь не такой добрый, как я.

Джесси закатил глаза.

А вид действительно был ничего, оценил Уолт, когда устроился на скамейке рядом с Джесси. Закатное небо, расцвеченное красным и лиловым, завораживало даже на трезвую голову.

Впрочем, Уолт отвлекся, когда Джесси снова поднес сигарету к губам, и перехватил его запястье. Это было несложно — рука у Джесси оказалась невероятно тонкой.

Пинкман тяжело сглотнул, пытаясь привести голову в порядок. Однако Уолт просто потянулся к нему, выхватил из пальцев косяк и отпустил руку, а затем с наслаждением затянулся сам.

Джесси нервно усмехнулся и уставился на него так, словно Уолт только что отрастил вторую голову.

— Трудная выдалась неделя, — Уолт встретил его взгляд.

Джесси засмеялся, запрокинув голову.

— Туше, мистер Уайт. Туше.

Джесси раскинулся на скамейке, его колено ткнулось в колено Уолта. Он не убрал его, и Уолт не просил. Джесси был теплым, воздух с наступлением вечера остыл, а вокруг не было никого, кто мог бы их увидеть.

Уолт чувствовал, как губы сами собой сложились в улыбку, но он не нарушал молчания. Они передавали друг другу косяк и просто наслаждались видом, размышляя каждый о своем. В какой-то момент Уолт почувствовал, как мысли становятся нечеткими, и молчать стало невозможно.

— Моему сыну в понедельник диагностировали детский церебральный паралич, — сообщил он.

Джесси не донес сигарету до рта.

— Серьезно?

Уолт пожал плечами и, пользуясь случаем, сграбастал косяк из пальцев Джесси.

— Во блин. Херово. Это, епт… ну, совсем некруто. Сочувствую.

— Спасибо.

— Сколько ему? Шесть?

— Пять.

— Хуево.

Слово повисло в воздухе, как дым. Да. Очень исчерпывающе. Хуево.

— Мне пора домой, — Уолт затушил почти докуренный косяк и выразительно посмотрел на Джесси. — Больше не таскай это в школу.

Джесси улыбнулся одним уголком губ.

— Есть, сэр.

Уолт уже обходил трибуну, когда Джесси крикнул вслед:

— Берегите себя, мистер Уайт.

Уолт оглянулся и кивнул. Джесси кивнул в ответ.

* * *

4.

За день до выпускного Уолт получил подарок.

Он точно не ожидал, что подарит его именно Джесси, топтавшийся около доски с синим пакетом в руках.

— Драсте, мистер Уайт.

— Джесси. Привет.

— Слушайте, я тут не про аттестат говорить. Я уже записался в летнюю школу. Все нормуль.

Уолт вздохнул:

— Восемьдесят два балла — не так плохо. Я вижу, что ты постарался. Но я знаю, что ты можешь лучше.

— Ага, ну не важно, просто хотел сказать спасибо… ну, за то, что вы возились со мной и не выпинали меня нахер, и ваще… короче, вот.

Он поставил подарочный пакет на стол Уолта, коротко улыбнулся и направился к двери.

— Свидимся, мистер Уайт.

Уолт непонимающе смотрел на пакет, слова не сразу дошли до него. Он хотел позвать Джесси, но тот уже, скорее всего, был на улице.

Уолт подвинул к себе пакет и вытащил из него кружку с надписью «Лучший в мире учитель». Внутри лежал свернутый листок бумаги. Уолт усмехнулся, поставил чашку на стол и развернул бумажку.

На рисунке был он, что вовсе не удивляло, однако полностью одетый — а вот это было странно. Это была не карикатура, даже не мультипликационная рисовка — настоящий полноценный портрет, детализированный настолько, что реализм поражал. Джесси нарисовал его за рабочим столом, с колбой какого-то вещества в одной руке и с карандашом в другой. Взгляд его был сосредоточен на колбе.

Снизу было неразборчиво подписано:

_«Мистеру Уайту, у которого всегда найдется решение*.  
\-- Дж. П.»_

_*игра слов: «solution» по-английски означает и «решение», и «раствор» (прим. пер.)_

* * *

5.

Наверное, это из-за бронежилета ему было трудно дышать, потому что… нет.

Быть того не могло.

Мальчишка был бледным и нелепым, но… нет, это не мог быть он.

Он вскочил с земли, натянул одежду и выглянул из-за угла, наблюдая за копами, и тут их взгляды встретились… повезло, что Уолт вообще его заметил, но даже с такого расстояния он не мог не узнать эти невероятные бестолковые голубые глаза.

* * *

1.

Джесси опустил пистолет, и для них это было, пожалуй, почти признанием в любви

Джек и его банда были мертвы, от них не осталось ничего, кроме воспоминаний и горы трупов.

Джесси был свободен. Свободен от кошмара, а главное — свободен от Уолта.

Уолту остались считанные минуты, и оба это знали. Он ни за что не попросил бы Джесси остаться с ним до конца, потому что знал: он не останется. Не сейчас.

 

_«Откуда мне знать, что ты вернешься?»_

_«Ниоткуда»_

 

Но Джесси все равно оглянулся и бросил на него последний взгляд. Уолту не было важно, только ли ненависть в нём, или уцелело еще какое-нибудь чувство.

Джесси кивнул. Просто кивнул, и Уолт понял: что-то все же осталось.


End file.
